


A Christmas Proposal

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: A Christmas Proposal (Or the one in which Dan proposes after six years of trying to muster up the courage). Huge smut warning on this story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my #3 Christmas Phanfic. I apologise for the lateness of this, but my youngest daughter has been unwell! =/ Thankfully, she's better now though.
> 
> Okay, so this was meant to be a sweet, fluffy, proposal story, but it turned into a complete smut fest! I would say I'm sorry, but truth be told, I'm not! ;) So enjoy!

A Christmas Proposal

(Or the one in which Dan proposes after six years of trying to muster up the courage).

\---

 Twenty-fifteen arrived in a rush, and neither Dan, nor Phil, could quite believe another year had slipped away.

“How is it twenty-fifteen already?” asked Dan of no one in particular. Right now he was a little tipsy from the alcohol he’d partaken during the new years celebrations. He was currently laid on the sofa, his head on Phil lap, fiddling with Phil’s fingers on his right hand, whilst Phil’s left hand, carded through Dan’s hair absently.

“Beats me, bear,” smiled Phil serenely.

“Well, whatever, I still have you, and I’m thankful for that fact,” murmured Dan quietly not looking at Phil.

“I’m thankful I have you in my life too, bear, you mean the absolute world to me,” whispered Phil. Normally, Phil wouldn’t state something so blatant; Phil was more an actions speak louder than words kind of guy, but, the Champagne they’d been drinking had help loosen his tongue.

Dan stopped fiddling with Phil’s fingers to stare up at his boyfriend in mild shock. If he hadn’t witness those exact words leaving his lovers mouth, he could have sworn he’d dreamt it.

*  
The year slipped by in a complete and utter whirlwind of finishing up TABINOF, and getting it read for printing, as well as rehearsals for their stage show, TATINOF that they were preparing to take across the UK. The time they spent together steadily increased, there was literally no getting away from each other - not that they’d particularly want too, but, just, sometimes they had moments where they needed some breathing space. By the time they’d finished up the UK tour, they’d, if it was possible, had grown closer. They found they were reveling in it - Dan especially.

Whilst on the road, Dan had made a very important decision; he was going to give Phil a Christmas day he’d never forget.

“Lou, can I come and see you?” asked Dan one morning whilst Phil was out getting more milk.

“Sure you can, hun, what’s up?” asked Louise, she could tell from his tone of voice that something was bothering him.

“I don’t want to talk about it over the phone, I much rather do this in person,” said Dan desperately.

“Well, I’m free tomorrow. It’s Matt’s turn to have Darcy, and I’m having a day at home by myself,” replied Lou.

“Great, I’ll be there for about one o’clock. See you tomorrow, Lou,” said Dan quickly as he’d heard the front door close just a second before. He tried to act as nonchalantly as he could.

“Dan, I’m back,” Phil called from the hall.

“Yeah, I guessed as fucking much, you slammed the front door loud enough,” Dan called back sarcastically. He got up and met his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Do you want tea? I’m making,” asked Phil choosing to ignore Dan’s comment.

“If you’re making, then yes. By the way, I have to go out tomorrow for a while,” said Dan in a throwaway manner.

“Is everything okay?” asked Phil automatically.

“Yeah, everything is fine, just gotta pop to Lou’s to help her with something,” replied Dan with a shrug.

“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Phil as he turned away from the kettle and mugs now they were set up and just needed the boiling water added to them. He turned to face Dan. 

“Nah, it shouldn’t take long. I should be home within a couple of hours,” replied Dan. “I promise. Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

Dan found his mind kept wondering. He needed to tell someone what he was thinking, and out side of Phil, Louise was the only other person he felt he could talk too - not even Wirrow could be of help this time. Phil, of course, noticed that Dan was completely off in a world of his own - and it was making him worry. Was Dan growing sick and tired of his presence in his life? Had he met someone else? No, that couldn’t be it, Dan never went anywhere to meet anyone else, did he? He was pulled out of his head by Dan giving him a nudge.

“Earth to Phil!”

Phil shook his head, and forced a smile onto his face.

“Sorry, did I zone out?” asked Phil.

“Yeah, you did. Everything okay?” asked Dan a small hint of nervousness in his voice. The last time Phil had started zoning like that was twenty-twelve when he’d been considering dumping Dan.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Dan. What did you say?” asked Phil in what he hoped was a normal sounding voice.

“I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner?” asked Dan as he carefully scrutinized Phil for any signs that he was unhappy, or was maybe considering breaking thing off.

“We could have Mexican if you like?” replied Phil after a moments thoughtfulness.  
“Great, I’ll go and get get started,” said Dan.

He quickly rose from the sofa and left the room as fast as possible. He decided not to head straight to the kitchen, but down the stairs to the bathroom, just so he could pass his actions off as a man on a mission. Once in the bathroom, Dan gave it a few moments then flushed the toilet to make it seem convincing, he then proceeded to douse his face in cold water. He had just a few more hours to get through before he could get everything off of his chest.

*  
Dan was just leaving Louise’s. As she waved him off, a huge smile was stretched across her face. He was glad he’d been and spoken to her, she had reassured him that he was doing the right thing, and she wished him well.

On the return journey, Dan was walking down the high street trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, that was when he saw it, sat in the window display, gleaming in the bright, brilliant winter sun. Dan stepped inside and made his purchase.

*

Finally Christmas day arrived. They had decided that they were going to spend the day together this year, and just have a quiet Christmas at the flat. After Dan visiting Louise, he’d seemed a lot more content and attentive again. Phil had stopped worrying and zoning out - much to Dan’s relief.

Dan slept badly, he’d been going over and over what it was he was going to say to Phil exactly. But everything had sounded utterly lame, and he soon grown frustrated. Dan was glad when Phil woke up early, in some respects, it meant he could get out of his own head for a little while. But, on the other hand, it meant he was going to have to get up the nerve and actually do it.

Once they’d both had their morning coffee, Phil bounded over to the tree and sat down expectantly in front of it. Dan could only smile at his child-like enthusiasm, it was a quality of Phil he truly loved.

“Come on Daaaaaaaaaaaaaan, come sit,” said Phil patting the space next to him.

Dan swallowed hard and moved to sit next to Phil.

Finally all the presents under the tree had been opened. There was wrapping paper strewn everywhere, as well as a small mountain of presents they’d both received.

“I have no idea where exactly I’m going to put all this stuff,” laughed Phil as he finished reexamining some of the gifts he’d been given.

“I know right,” said Dan forcing a laugh. It was now or never, he needed to ask to get this out of the way - one way or another, he would have an answer.

“Phil?”

“Dan, are you okay? You’ve gone awfully white,” said Phil as he stared in shock at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I err, I need to ask you something,” replied Dan he was acute with nervousness, and he was shaking like a leaf.

“Dan you know you can ask me anything! What’s wrong?” asked Phil his voice full of nothing but love and concern.

Dan moved so he was facing Phil, he took a deep breath, and let it go. Just as he was about to speak, his mind went blank, completely and utterly blank. His mouth moved a couple of times, but no sound was made.

“Dan, what is it? What’s going on? You’re scaring me now!” exclaimed Phil.

That was all the tonic Dan needed, he didn’t want his Philly bean to be scared - he couldn’t scare him like this. So, Dan took another deep breath and released it. He grabbed Phil’s hands between his own and started to fiddle with them.

“Phil, my gorgeous lion, I love you so wholly and completely, not only are you my best friend, and boyfriend, you’re my soul mate. I have loved you since two-thousand-and-nine, and I always will -.”

By this point, Phil had caught on to what Dan was up to. His breath caught in the back of his throat, he could feel tears pricking his eyes, and his heart rate had sped up twenty-to-the-dozen. Trust Dan to have to try and give a speech, all he wanted was for Dan to say those four little words already.

“- you’re my first thought upon waking, and my first thought as I fall asleep -”

“Dan,” Phil interrupted. “The answer’s yes!”

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to ask you yet,” spluttered Dan.

“Dan, I know exactly what you’re trying to ask me in a round about way, and the answer is yes!”

“Phil, please, let me do this properly?”

“Dan, you don’t need -”

“Yes, I do! Please Phil?”

“Okay, Dan, okay.”

“Okay,” said Dan and took a deep breath. “Philip Michael Lester, will you do me the loving honour of marrying me?”

“Yes, Dan! Yes, yes, yes, YES!” 

Dan placed the titanium and the rich green Tsavorite Garnet band on Phil’s finger.  
“It’s engraved inside too. It says ‘This Is The Most Fun I’ve Ever Had.’”    

Dan suddenly shot forward, and moved so he could straddle Phil’s lap. Once he was comfortably in position, he pressed his lips to Phil’s and kissed him passionately. His hands sought Phil’s cheeks so he could cup them. Phil’s arms came around Dan’s waist and back and held the younger boy firmly to his chest. Dan’s tongue swiped along Phil’s bottom lip, begging for access, once Phil’s lips parted, Dan’s tongue slid into Phil’s with practiced ease, and began to massage the older boys tongue.

A moan escaped from Phil’s mouth, and Dan smiled. He loved it when Phil moaned, it made all the blood rush to his already hardening cock. Phil quickly detached his lips from Dan’s, making the younger whimper momentarily, before his lips reattached themselves but this time to Dan’s jaw as he pressed kiss after kiss all the way along his jaw bone, before finding purchase on Dan’s earlobe for a brief moment - he nibbled on it gently causing Dan to lightly grind down on Phil. Next his lips found themselves on Dan’s neck, where they started to attack the smooth surface with kisses, nips, and gentle sucks.

“Oh my God, Phil,” Dan moaned throatily.

The sound of Dan moaning made Phil attack Dan’s neck with more vigour. As he moved towards Dan’s collarbone, he started to suck on the skin harder leaving purple marks in his wake.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Dan and ground himself harder into Phil’s lap. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Phil whispered seductively in Dan’s ear as he licked the shell.

Dan shivered with excitement, and merely nodded. He quickly manoeuvred himself off of Phil’s lap and nearly toppled over as he stood up far to quickly - Phil, thankfully, was holding onto Dan’s wrist and acted as a counter-balance that kept Dan right side up.

Once Phil was on his feet, he quickly dragged Dan to his bedroom and pushed him roughly on to the green and blue counterpane and climbed on top. His lips soon found Dan’s own and began to thoroughly abuse them with hard kisses. Dan hands slid under Phil’s sweater and began raking their way down Phil’s back, causing him to arch his back, and grind down on Dan at the same time. A guttural moan escaped Dan as he felt Phil’s hard cock brush against his own through the material of his sweats.

“Fuck me, Phil,” Dan yelled wantonly. 

By this point, Phil was far too gone to disagree. He sat up and ripped his sweater off of his body, Dan had been in the process of removing his shirt, but as soon as Dan saw Phil’s bare chest he stilled and just allowed his eyes to explore the vast expanse of skin and hair on Phil’s chest. His hand automatically moved to stroke down Phil’s chest.

“God, you are so fucking sexy, Phil,” purred Dan.

“Get that shirt off!” said Phil roughly as he slid off Dan’s legs so he could remove his PJ’s and boxers. “I want to see some skin, Howell.”

Dan quickly did as he’d been bade, and removed the shirt with fumbling fingers.

“Hmm, that’s better,” Phil smiled wolfishly before leaning down and planting a line of kisses down Dan’s tummy as he quickly pulled on the cord of his sweats so he could loosen them, and he pulled them off and dumped them on the floor.

Phil’s fingers grabbed the waist band of Dan’s boxers and pulled them off. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Dan’s bell-end. This caused Dan to take a sharp intake of air. Dan then let out a loud ‘FUCK’ as Phil licked a strip up Dan’s cock from balls to slit. Phil lapped at the pre-cum that was already leaking from the tip of Dan’s penis.

“Phil, please,” whimpered Dan.

“Don’t be so impatient, Daniel,” smirked Phil before swirling his tongue around the head of his boyfriend’s shaft. This action caused Dan to take another sharp intake of breath.

Phil then took the whole of Dan’s length into his mouth, and started to bob up and down rapidly. All the while his tongue played with Dan’s slit on the up stroke.

“Phil, I’m gonna cum if you keep that up,” Dan managed to gasp.

Phil pulled off Dan with a loud pop, and caused the younger boy to whimper at the loss of contact. Phil moved towards the bedside drawer and pulled it open. He pulled out a tube of lube and a foil wrapped condom and placed them on the bed next to Dan. He climbed back on Dan’s legs and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezed some on to his fingers, and began warming it.

“Ready baby?” whispered Phil as he leaned down to kiss Dan.

“God. Yes,” muttered Dan between kisses.

Phil’s hand reached between Dan’s legs, and his fingers gently brushed the entrance of Dan’s asshole; he did this several times in a bid to make Dan relax enough so he could slid a finger in. Once his entrance had stopped puckering, Phil slid a finger in softly and slowly up to his knuckle and let it rest for a moment, once Dan had relaxed, Phil started to move. Dan arched his back a little trying to force Phil to hit his sweet spot. But Phil wasn’t having any of it. When Dan arched, Phil deliberately stopped moving.

“Uh uh, lay still baby, I’m not ready for you to feel that much pleasure yet.”

“Phil, please?”

Once Dan was laying still again, Phil began to move once more. A few strokes later, and Phil was adding a second finger, he very gently began to scissor his fingers open, and gently stretching Dan open so he would hurt him. Dan sucked in air to prevent himself from yelling out in pleasure. He loved the feeling of Phil’s fingers preparing him. From the first time to this time, it was no less pleasurable.

After a while of more teasing on Phil’s behalf, Phil leant up.

“Lay on your front baby,” Phil whispered as he stood up off of Dan’s legs. He grabbed the condom as Dan rolled over. “That ass.”

Phil leant down and gave one of Dan’s exposed butt cheek a gentle slap. He then straightened up and rolled the condom down his length before smothering it with lube.

“On your knees for me.”

Dan did as he bade. Phil climbed on the bed behind him and lined himself up. Slowly and carefully, Phil started to slide inside of Dan. Once he was balls deep, he stopped and allowed Dan to adjust to him filling him up. Phil laid forward, his arms coming down just below Dan’s shoulders. Dan grabbed his hands and held tightly. With that, Phil began to move with slow easy strokes. After several strokes of his cock, the familiar tension began to build in them both; the rhythm that Phil had created started to become more haphazard as he began to pound away, skin slapping against skin. Finally Phil’s cock found purchase as his cock found Dan’s prostate and began rubbing hard and fast.

“Fuck! Oh my God, Phil, fuck me, fuck me,” whimpered Dan over and over.

Several more strokes, and Dan started to tense, he was oh so close to the edge.

“Phil, I’m close,” Dan gasped.

“I know, baby, so am I!”

A dozen moments later, and Dan was cumming with a scream. “ARGH, YES, YES, OH MY GOD, PHIL, OH MY GOD.”

Dan tensed entirely holding Phil’s cock in tightly in place as he jizzed all over the bed clothes beneath him. Phil groaned loudly and kept moving anyway, he loved the feeling of Dan’s ring of muscles contracting around his cock. Finally Dan stopped tensing and Phil was able to move properly again. Phil’s cock exploded seconds later inside of the condom. Phil collapsed on Dan’s back and his knees gave way and they landed in a heap on the bed, both of them a panting mess.

Phil pulled out, and pulled the rubber off and tied it in a knot and dropped it on the carpet for now. His arms then encompassed Dan and they snuggled close together.

“Well, that was intense!” giggled Phil.

“You’re not wrong!” smiled Dan as he turned his face towards Phil’s and kissed him ardently. “I love you so much, Phil, thank you for saying yes.”

“Like I could ever say no to you, Bear,” said Phil lovingly.

“Do you like your ring, by the way?” asked Dan as he grabbed Phil’s left hand and held it up so they could both see it.

“I love it, it’s gorgeous. I’ll have to get you one,” said Phil with a wink.

Dan snuggled closer to Phil. Right now, he felt as light as a feather. Phil hadn’t rejected him, and now his heart was singing. He was going to marry his best friend.


End file.
